Les trois déesses
by love-lov-Edward
Summary: Edward est un futur capo.Son père est Carlisle.Carlisle connait une légende qui parle de trois déesses,mais Edward ne la connaît pas.IL va LA rencontrer.Belle et mystérieuse.Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'ELLE est plus dangeureuse que l'on croit...


Prologue (La légende des Volturri)

La maffia existe depuis la nuit des temps. Les Ivanovitch de la Russie,les Denali de l'Alaska,les Loups-garous de l'Inde,les Loups Gris de la Turquie et  
>pleins d'autres encore.<br>Il y a aussi le clan Cullen de Chicago. Ce clan était le plus important après les Volturri de l'Italie.  
>Tous les capo connaissait les Volturri. Ce clan avait une légende. Mais cette légende suffisait à faire peur toutes l'empire de la mafia. Cette légende<br>parlaient de 3 déesses les plus belles femmes que personne n'est jamais vu. Ces déesses étaient pleines de pouvoirs.  
>Elles étaient opposées physiquement mais on ne pouvait savoir laquelle était la plus belle.<br>Bien que ses soeurs et elle soit d'une beauté fatale on aurait dit qu'elle était l'innocence pure mais elles tuait sans aucun scrupule en ferment  
>les yeux et en visant le coeur.<br>Elles maniaient les armes comme personne d'autre,elles se battaient avec grâce et élégance que l'on aurait dit qu'elles dansaient. Elles pouvaient  
>rendre en poussière un rocher en une fraction de seconde. Bien sûr, la première est toujours la plus puissante bien qu'elle avaient le même âges.<p>

La première déesse Isabella dit aussi Bella. Elle était brune aux reflets acajouts,au visage d'une poupée en porcelaine,elle avait la peau blanche avec  
>des joues rosies avec un petit nez relevé et aux yeux bruns chocolat avec des pailletées d'or. Bella mesurait 1m70 pour 58 kilos. Elle avait les<br>formes-là ou il faut: une poitrine bien plus que généreuse avec des fesses bien fermes et avec deux longues jambes. Ses soeurs avaient la même  
>corpulance mais pas le même visage. Elle pouvait en un seul regard vous transpercer l'âme mais vous pouviez aussi vous y noyer dans une piscine de<br>chocolat en or. On ferait tout pour passer une nuit magique avec Bella ou avec ses soeurs. Ou sinon on l'enviait ou la jalousait. Son coeur battait,son  
>sang coulait dans ces veines mais pas une seule goutte ne sortait de ce corps pas un pistolet où un bazooka naît lui faisait mal.<br>Son sang coulait si elle en décidait. Elle avait un bouclier mental et physique,elle pouver changer son âge (se mettre des rides etc.),comme ses soeurs  
>et leur époux, elle pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec ses soeurs,lire dans les penser,quand elle touchait quelqu'un, elle pouvait voir son passé,<br>son présent et son futur jusqu'à que la personne meurt et elle pouvait avoir le pouvoir qu'elle voulait,il fallait juste citer le pouvoir qu'elle  
>voulait. Donc si on voulait énumérait tous ses pouvoirs ça n'en finirait sûr, elle contrôlait tous ses pouvoirs.<p>

La deuxième déesse Angéla dit Angel,Angie ou Ange. Elle était aux cheveux d'or (une blonde), avec la peau bronzée,et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial avec des  
>diaments incrustée dedans. Ange portait bien son surnom, elle avait l'air d'un ange,elle ne lui manquait que ces ailes, son auréole et sa robe et le<br>tour était joué. Angie avait trouvé son âme soeur. Ben était un très gentil,généreux,c'était un brun ténébreux,très beau et galent. C'était un humain des  
>années 1900. Bien sur Angie l'avait transformé pour qu'il devienne himortelle. Elle lui avait donné son sang,il l'avait bu. Il avait eu quelques<br>changements physiques et mentaux. Il avait eu la peau plus halée, mais comme il était brun aux yeux châtins ça lui allait très bien. Il pouvait infliger  
>des douleurs physique rien quand regardant l'être vivant. Angie pouvait envoyer des decharge électriques avec le contacte de la peau,elle avait aquérie<br>d'un nouveau pouvoir lorsqu'elle avait trouvé son âme soeur :un bouclier physique. C'est bien connu les opposés s'attirent.

La troisième déesse était d'une beauté volcanique. Victoria dit Vic avait les cheveux roux et bouclés. Les yeux vert foncée moqueur et la peau crémeuse.  
>Vic avait aussi trouvé son âme ,celui-ci avait un penchant sur le sadisme. Il était blond aux yeux bleus. Quand vous le croisier a la rue<br>vous lui laissiez de la place pour qu'il passe,c'était instinctif. James tuait des innocents quand il était humain. Mais Vic l'avait changer.  
>Comme maintenant il était mafieux et immortelle, il tuaient plutôt ceux qui faisaient mal son boulot au sein des volturri .James était un traqueur,<br>c'était d'ailleurs son pouvoir. Vic avait le pouvoir de l'invisibilité mais grâce à James elle pouvait brouiller les piste c'est-à-dire son odeur  
>jusqu'à son physique. James aussi avait bu son sang pour l'immortalité. Vic l'avait transformé en 1749.<p>

Bien que tous ce petit nombre d'immortelles était invincibles c'était Aro leur capo. Aro n'avait pas à donner des ordres à ces déesses et leurs époux  
>non, Aro était un peu comme un père, même si lui était un mortelle.<br>Dé fois il supliait ses divinités venues du ciel. Les missions impossibles pour un humain était toujours pour eux. Bella aimant s'instruire décida un  
>jour d'aller à l'université de North-western à Londres mais elle avait demandé à Aro Volturri de lui donner des missions de temps en temps.<br>Elle prit la forme d'une femme de 18 ans. Et prenant néanmoins ses cartes d'identité et ses passeports jusqu'à l'âge de 30 mit dans sa  
>valise toute la collection Chanel avec elle, sa marque préférée. Ses habits étaient Chanel,ses parfums,ses chaussures,ses accessoires,son shampoing,<br>ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à son dentifrice étaient Chanel. Elle était partie voir Gabrielle Chanel elle-même et lui avait demander que tous ces objets  
>personnels soient du Chanel en échange de 3 milliards d'euros. Sur le coup Gabrielle avait sauté sur l'occasion.<br>Elle mit dans son sac à main (Chanel) son iphone4s mit sa carte identité ainsi que son fit ses adieux à ses soeurs,elles partaient  
>souvent en voyage "d'affaires" donc elles ne furent que de courtes durées. Elle sauta dans son jet privé et arriva à Londres.<p> 


End file.
